


Little Beans

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, POV Female Character, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which family night doesn’t end the way anyone expects.





	Little Beans

You were miserable. Being 7 months pregnant with a super soldier’s baby was really draining sometimes. It didn’t help that there were two tiny beans - that took after their father – growing inside you. They were depending on you to help keep them as healthy as possible while trying not to murder the man-children known as their uncles at the compound.

The ‘normal’ symptoms of being pregnant didn’t bother you. Morning sickness happened maybe twice your entire pregnancy. You didn’t really get the ‘strange cravings’ you always heard about like pickles and chunky peanut butter or ice cream with anchovies. You just got into wanting normal snacks and were extremely possessive over them.

Last month you were on a Cheez-its kick. One night you were in the common room watching a tv show with Wanda when you heard the rustle of the bag. Immediately, you knew it was _your snacks_ for _your babies_ and _someone else_ was _eating them_. You didn’t think anything of the small yelp that was heard, all you knew was you needed those crackers.

“Y/N, sweetheart, I’m gonna need you to let go before you break my finger.”

Hearing your husband is when you noticed you were now in front of him with his fingers bent at an unnatural angle. Immediately you let go of his hand and began apologizing to him. _But because you panicked a bit that you had broken his finger, your husband sent you to the room._ “The babies and my girl need all rest they can get. Now, go. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Of course, you listened, but it being a Friday night, meant it was family night. Which also meant you were only allowed to lay down for about an hour before you were politely carried out of your room for game time. Which is what lead to “TCAA” which stood for _the cheerio assassination attempt_.

You hadn’t eaten dinner because nothing sounded good, so while everyone was playing some game Sam was teaching Steve and Bucky you grabbed the last of your Cheerios. “Y/N, sweetheart, come in here after you get your cereal. I need your help!” You could hear Steve call out from the common room.

Once you’re sitting next to him on the couch Sam wins the game and the boys get up and move to the open space behind the couches. While you were eating your cereal, the man-children started making bets about whose skills are the best, which is never good during game nights. That didn’t bother you though, everyone knew to leave you alone when you were eating, so you were perfectly fine with what they were doing. However, you did notice that they kept getting – unintentionally – closer to where you and Steve were sitting.

That’s when the disaster of the TCAA began.

You stood up because you were having little pains in your stomach– _which you figured out fairly quickly were contractions –_ when Pietro and Sam had run behind you and Steve while Clint was shooting at them trying to prove his aim was best. However, instead of hitting either of them, Clint’s practice arrow had hit your bowl and cracked it spilling your precious cereal all over the floor. The _crash_ of the bowl hitting the floor cause time to still and when it resumed all hell had broken loose.

When you heard your bowl crash to the floor, instinct had you pulling Nat’s gun out from the bookshelf and take a step forward. When the glass crunched under your foot that’s when everyone noticed the gun in your hand. But before anyone could register anything other than that, you had pulled the trigger, twice.

After pulling the trigger you looked away from your targets and you noticed Tony was standing in front of you. His nanotech Iron Man hands were on and he had both bullets in his palm and you stared at him wide eyed with your mouth slightly open.

That’s when your husband finally snapped back into the moment and walked over to you. “Doll? Why? Why did you shoot at them?” He inquired and stared at you in disbelief.

You furrowed your brows and rubbed your stomach when a sharp pain hit, “they shot my cheerios, Stevie. That was all I had left, a-and they made me spill them.” You could feel your eyes begin to water and sniffled softly as the pains began to happen every couple of minutes. Looking up at Steve, once the pain leveled out for a minute, you could see he was slightly worried. You knew pulling a gun out wasn’t the right thing to do, obviously. It was just cereal, but it was the _only thing_ you felt like eating at the moment. The only thing you felt you could keep down with the pain lingering around in your stomach.

 **“Shooting someone because they made you spill your Cheerios is still attempted murder!”** Steve chided and when you gasped out, he didn’t think anything of it, yet. Something happened but you weren’t exactly sure what is was _just yet._ The one thing you knew for sure was you felt _weird._

“I know Stevie. It was wrong, I know that! They shouldn’t of – oh shit.” You look down to the floor and freeze. Your husband doesn’t notice you cut yourself off and keeps on with his rant. Ranting about how shooting teammates isn’t the nice thing to do and how food isn’t ever a thing to fight over. When you finally grip the fact that you were going into labor, you looked up at him you felt your heart swell with pride. Because in that same moment in which your water broke and he was ‘disciplining’ you for shooting at the team, you knew saw he was going to be a damn good father.

Your husband paused in his rant long enough to notice you were digging your nails into Bucky’s arm and doing your Lamaze breathing. He looked behind you to see Tony had your hospital bags in hand while on the phone with Pepper. “Y/N? What’s wrong? Tony, why the hell do you have the baby’s bags?” He blurts out question after question and you nod at Bucky to cover his mouth while you sit for a second.

“Stevie, I need you to calm the hell down. Alright?” Bucky finally interrupted Steve’s questioning.

“If it’s really that complicated to understand Steve, your wife’s water just broke. The Rogers’ twins are coming, we need to get Y/N to the hospital.”

Steve looked terrified for a split second and you calmly called out his name and watched as he switched right into protective ‘daddy’ mode and jumped into action. He got you to the car, gave Happy the instructions of how to get to the hospital and told the rest of the team where to wait, and you were off.

Once you were at the hospital, things moved quickly. It was a surprise to even the doctors and nurses how quickly your body got ready to deliver your twins but there was no stopping labor once it started. Within six hours of arriving at the hospital you were left with a little boy and a little girl in your arms.

These small tiny little beans were a product of yours and your husband’s love. Holding them in your arms, you felt your heart overflow with love for your two little beans. You knew the exact moment your husband love for them grew a million times over.

Watching your husband fawn over your babies made your heart soar. It was such an overwhelming sight to watch his entire being light up like the fourth of July with love for the twins. Doing the mother-baby skin to skin contact, you couldn’t help but coo at them. This was such a surreal moment of having them in your arms. You let Steve do his father-baby skin to skin to let him have his bonding time before the troops came in to visit.

“Y/N? Do we have to let everyone come in, sweetheart? Can’t they just wait to see them until we get back home?” Steve whined at you. You laughed softly trying not to wake the babies and shook your head. “Babe, their family. If you don’t go get them, they will destroy the hospital trying to find our room.” Rolling his eyes he kisses the twins and you then leaves to find where the team is waiting.

After about 10 minutes, he returns shaking his head and smiling at you. Slowly following in behind Steve, you hear the arguments begin of who gets first dibs on holding them and what they are going to be called when the twins get older. You smile brightly at Pepper as he shushes everyone and walks over next to you while everyone else crowds the room. She brushes a finger over your baby girls’ cheek and coos at her while Tony does the same with your little man. Looking around the room, seeing everyone’s eager faces Steve announces you both have picked out the twins god-parents.

“So, for their god-parents, we picked Bucky as their godfather and Pepper as their godmother.” You watch as Tony lights up like a star and you know he takes that as he is honorary godfather too.

Letting everyone get a chance to hold the babies, listening to them comment on how adorable they are and who they look like right now, you wait for the question. No one had known the names you picked out for the twins, just you and Steve did. Finally, Vision asks, “What are the little human’s names?”

Steve leans down and kisses your forehead and nods at you to let everyone know. You smile and happily exclaim, “here our little boy is Steven Grant Rogers Junior. And over here is baby girl is Sarah Rebecca Rogers.”

You look over to Bucky and see his eyes slightly mist over and notice as he holds Sarah a little closer to his chest. Looking around to see everyone had a bit of misty eyes, as they were talking about all the different things they can’t wait to teach them. From fighting to shooting to archery and building things. Watching everyone interact with the twins and talking about the future, that was the second you knew you and your husband weren’t the only ones who had fallen deeper in love with the babies.

No one was fighting against the feelings in the atmosphere. In fact, everyone was embracing everything that was going on.

The entirety of the Avengers had fallen in love and the world would come to know, no harm would ever come near the Rogers’ twins.


End file.
